Friendship of Hell
by Mew Ami
Summary: An Inkling name Yami has just turned 14. He is eager to partake in Turf Wars, but has no friends to play with. Despite that he travels to Inkopolis. He meets an Inkling girl name Flora who has a bad reputation for being a bad player. Yami decides to give Flora a chance and the two form an interesting bond. Their dream is to form the best Squad for Rank Battles.


**Friendship of Hell**

 **Chapter One: Join Me!**

An Inkling boy stood at the train station waiting for his train. He was quite tall for an Inkling his age and his skin was tan. He had short tentacles which spiked at the top. They were orange and so were his eyes. He grabbed his iSquid out of his jacket's pocket to look at the time. His train should be here soon. He was making his way to Inkopolis. He turned 14 this past week which meant he was finally of age. The Inkling boy can partake in the Turf sports.

He let out a heavy sigh. He hoped he could find someone to play with. He asked his brother Roko and his sister Ryoko if they wanted to join him. They were triplets so could be in the same age group unlike their two older brothers. Neither of them had any interest in the sport. He then heard a noise in the distance. He turned to his right and saw his train approaching the platform. The train slowed down and came to a halt. The doors open up and the Inkling boy boarded the train. He found a seat opened by a window and sat down. The train soon took off and made its way to Inkopolis.

It didn't take long to reach Inkopolis. The train came to the stop and the passengers got off. The Inkling boy followed the other Inklings into the city. He reached into jacket's pocket and pulled out his iSquid. He then pulled up a map of the city and used it to find the Plaza where Turf Wars took place. When he entered the Plaza, he saw many Inklings his age walking around. He saw older Inklings as well. He wondered if he would run into his two older brothers Doku and Kaze. They left earlier this morning for tournament that their squad was partaking in. So the boy just walked around familiarizing himself with things. He noticed the stores and decided to go take a look. He ran over to them and accidentally ran into a girl inkling.

"Hey watch it pal!" She spoke. The Inkling girl was quite short and her skin was fair. Her yellow tentacles were in the traditional style for Inkling girls. Her eyes were a bright blue.

"Sorry," the Inkling boy replied. He then ignored her and glanced into the window. He saw many clothes on display and admired all the styles.

"Are you new here?" the girl asked him.

The boy couldn't help, but roll his eyes. Was she really going to talk to him? He turned and looked at her. "Yeah? So?"

The girl's eyes instantly lit up. "I'm Flora! What's your name?"

"Yami," the boy replied.

"Since you're new here that means you're a noob, right?"

"I suppose." Yami didn't like where this was going. Was she going to make fun of him? She must be a pro or something.

"Prefect!" Flora clapped her hands in delight.

Yami stared at her with a confused look.

Flora noticed the look on face and gave him a big grin. "You see I've been wanting to play Rank Battles for sometime, but I'm having a hard time finding squids to play with. Seeing how you're new that means you have no teammates, right?"

Yami nodded his head.

"So will you join me!? However we'll have to play random in Turf for awhile seeing how you're a noob."

"Hey!" Yami shouted. He didn't liked being called a noob anymore.

"What it's true. So how about it?"

Yami sighed. He really didn't have much of a choice. He wanted to play Rank matches like his brothers. He could play on teams of random players, but his brothers told him it was better with friends. "Sure."

"Yay!" Flora shouted and hugged him.

"Please don't touch me."

"Sorry," she spoke as he she let go of him. "Unfortunately there no are battles today because of the tournament."

"What!?" He looked alarmed.

"Yeah, it's going on all day. Don't you watch the news?"

"I don't live here." Yami was fuming in anger. Why didn't his brothers tell him about this last night? He wasted a Saturday.

"Ah. Where do you live?"

"In Shell City."

"Cool! You're a suburb kid! I'm a city girl myself."

"Whoopie doo."

"You okay?"

"No. My brothers are in that tournament and they didn't bother to tell me that everything was shut down today."

"Wow! What's their Squad's name?"

"The Seahawks."

"Oh my Judd! They're one of the top Squads!"

Yami nodded his head.

"That's so cool!"

Yami just rolled his eyes.

"Welp! I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Great!" Flora then took his hand and led him into the middle of Plaza. "Over there is the Lobby." She pointed her finger toward a building with a giant door. The walls had screens all over them and they were showcasing the tournament. "We'll meet over there tomorrow at ten. Is that okay?"

"Sure."

"Alright then. See ya tomorrow, Yami!" Flora then let go of his hand and ran off.

Yami slightly smiled. Flora seem nice, but he had a strange feeling about her. But he wasn't quite sure why.

Instead of going home Yami watched the tournament. Seeing how he couldn't buy a ticket he had to watch outside on those screens. Despite being angry at his brothers he rooted for them. Unfortunately they came in fourth place. He greeted them, when they came out from the Lobby.

"Oi!" He shouted at them and ran over to them. Doku and Kaze were much taller than Yami. Duko was 17 while Kaze was 16. Like Yami their skin was tan and had orange eyes. Duko wore his short tentacles down while Kaze's wore long and were up in a ponytail. Both of their tentacles were blue from their last match.

"Sup, Yami?" Kaze greeted him.

"Oh, you know I wanted to register for Turf Wars today, but couldn't because of the tournament. Why didn't you guys tell me last night?"

"We did," Doku replied. "But, you had your headphones on."

"Oh..." Yami had a bad habit of playing his music too loud. The three brothers then made their way to the train station. As they were waiting for their ride Yami's brothers were talking about their matches from today. They weren't quite happy with their placing.

"Did you at least find some squids to play with?" Doku asked Yami, when he was down talking about tournament.

"I only found one. Her name is Flora," He replied and looked up from his iSquid. He was playing Squid Ball.

Kaze and Duko looked at each other then at Yami.

"What?"

"Does this Flora have yellow tentacles and blue eyes?" asked Kaze.

"Yeah. So?"

"She's an awful player. She begs every squid to be on her team."

"Really?"

Kaze nodded his head. "She started playing a few months ago. She hasn't even gotten to level ten yet."

"Great..." The train then arrived. Yami wasn't sure if he wanted to play with Flora anymore. He wanted to be good like his brothers. However he would feel bad for ditching her.

* * *

 **A/N:** For those that read my profile this is not the Splatoon fanfic I was talking about. It's still in the planning stages. As for this story it's a side project. My friends and I have characters we roleplay with and I thought it would be fun to throw them into the world of Splatoon. Only thing left intact about our characters are their personalities. Their backgrounds have been changed to fit in this universe. I will also throw in some original characters in as well.


End file.
